No regrets, no appologies
by orangemma
Summary: Il fait nuit et tout le monde dort. Tout le monde ? Non, une ombre ne peut s'empêcher d'aller veiller celle qui a su l'apprivoiser.


Disclamer : Bien que Damon et Elena soit issu de l'imagination de LJ Smith, je me suis permise d'utiliser la personnalité que la CW à donner aux personnages dans la série, spécialement pour Elena que je trouve sincèrement niaise et inutile dans les livres.

Timeline : Me basant sur la série je dirais Post 106, l'essentiel est qu'Elena soit au courant de la vrai nature des Salvatore.

* * *

**No Regrets, No Appologies.**

La lune était pleine et illuminait les rues de Mystic Fall. Une ombre se déplaça à une vitesse qu'aucun regard humain ne pouvait suivre. Aussi rapide et invisible que le vent, l'ombre arrêta néanmoins sa course devant une des maisons de la rue. Toutes les fenêtres de cette habitation étaient absorbées par l'obscurité excepté l'une d'elle à l'étage d'où s'échappait un faible faisceau de lumière. L'ombre repris sa course et en quelques secondes parvient jusqu'à la fenêtre. Celle-ci n'est pas verrouillée ce qui permet à l'individu de l'ouvrir d'un geste expert sans que personne a l'intérieur ne se rendit compte de son infraction. Tout aussi habilement, il se glissa à l'intérieur : il avait déjà été invité, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ces allers et venus dans la pièce.

Lentement il s'approcha du lit où elle dormait encore. La lumière de chevet encore allumée et son journal ouvert à coté d'elle laissaient penser qu'elle s'était assoupie en pleine écriture, le crayon toujours dans sa main. D'un geste tendre et habile, il récupéra le stylo qu'il posa sur la table de nuit en compagnie du journal qu'il avait refermé. Elle bougea, il retint sa respiration. Elle dormait toujours, il jeta un œil sur le journal en essayant de résister à la tentation de lire ce qu'elle venait d'y écrire. Finalement il rapporta son attention sur elle : elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait. Elle ressemblait un ange, un être fragile que le monde extérieur pourrait blesser, que lui-même pourrait détruire.

Protecteur, il remonta les couvertures pour la couvrir : même s'il ne pouvait sentir le froid, il savait qu'elle y était sensible. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la peau de son bras. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la toucher, qu'il allait la réveiller, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était si douce, son parfum si enivrant qu'il s'aventura même à lui caresser la joue. Elle frémit.

* * *

La journée avait été longue, trop d'émotions l'avaient submergée et elle devait les coucher sur le papier pour mieux les comprendre. Elle sentait que la fatigue était de plus en plus forte et qu'elle allait finir par l'emporter mais elle n'aimait pas laisser traîner les choses alors elle lutta. C'était peine perdue, quelques minutes plus tard ses paupières ne tenaient plus et elle devait abandonner le combat, se rendre au bras de Morphée. Alors tant pis si sa phrase n'avait pas de point, tant pis si son journal restait ouvert sur son lit ou encore si la lumière restait allumée : elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Tandis qu'elle se laissait peu à peu sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, elle sentit un léger courant d'air frôler son visage et ses bras nus, la maintenant encore une peu somnolente. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir fermé la fenêtre, elle l'avait fait juste avant de se coucher pour écrire. Cela devait être l'effet de la fatigue car elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait plus la force de retenir son crayon qu'elle sentit lui échapper de la main petit à petit. Elle en avait juste assez pour essayer de trouver une position plus agréable, où elle aurait moins froid. Rien à faire elle avait toujours froid : il fallait qu'elle se décide à ouvrir les yeux et à faire l'effort de se couvrir correctement. Elle allait tendre le bras lorsque comme par miracle, une vague de douceur l'envahie : les draps la couvraient correctement.

Elle n'était pas seule, elle se sentit. Elle le savait et la caresse sur son bras et sa joue le lui confirmait. Elle frémit. Il était revenu. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, elle avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait été qu'un rêve mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait tous les secrets que cachait sa ville, elle devait affronter cet intrus. Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de Stefan, il était l'un des rares êtres de la nuit qu'elle avait invité à rentrer et le seul qui aurait une raison de venir. Pourtant un tel acte ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne serait jamais venu en pleine nuit dans sa chambre alors qu'elle s'endormait. Elle devait savoir qui agissait ainsi : lui voulait-on du mal ou non ? Il fallait faire vite si elle voulait le prendre sur le fait et sans crier gare elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à lui et dû retenir un cri de surprise. Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait sur son passé, tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui : elle ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Damon agisse ainsi.

* * *

Elle l'avait pris par surprise et elle-même semblait tout aussi surprise de l'identité de son visiteur. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des soucoupes et Damon retira vivement sa main de la joue de la jeune fille comme si celle-ci était soudainement brûlante. Tandis qu'elle se redressait vivement sur son lit, lui tenta de faire un pas vers la fenêtre : son seul échappatoire. Ils se fixèrent. Il savait qu'il devait détourner son regard mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, même dans ces moments là. Le silence était pesant. Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche sinon il aurait des comptes à lui rendre. Il avait la capacité de s'enfuir aussi vite, alors pourquoi ses jambes s'obstinaient elles à rester planter là ? Elle commença à parler, trop tard :

« - Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Damon ? »

Il garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir encore une fois maintenant qu'il avait gagné sa confiance mais avouer la vérité était trop difficile. Il avait même du mal à se l'avouer lui-même. Elle le regarda avec insistance, elle voulait une réponse et il le savait. Il soupira, résigné.

« - Alors ? demanda t elle à nouveau.

- Je suis venu pour la verveine.

- La verveine ?

- Celle de ton collier. Je voulais la retirer et la remplacer par une herbe inoffensive sans que tu le vois. »

Elle porta la main à son pendentif, l'air confuse.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me manipuler à mon insu ?

- Je pensais me faire une tisane pour dormir mais c'est vrai que dis comme ça ton idée à l'air plus intéressante et plus utile surtout. Merci de ta participation. Il est encore trop tard pour espérer pouvoir te la prendre ?

- Sérieusement Damon : pourquoi ?

- Parce que te manipuler fait parti de mon plan diabolique pour torturer mon frère ma chère Elena. Hormis la verveine et sa volonté idiote à ne pas se nourrir correctement : tu es sa seule faiblesse. T'atteindre toi c'est l'atteindre lui mais maintenant que j'ai été pris sur le vif…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit elle en repoussant la couverture et en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Qu'est ce que tu fais vraiment là ? Pourquoi tu… ? »

Laissant sa question en suspend, elle porta sa main à sa joue et la plaça exactement à l'endroit où celle du vampire l'avait caressé quelques instants auparavant. Il baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter la vérité. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin en la touchant, il avait manqué de vigilance. Il devait trouver une réponse s'il ne voulait pas devoir lui avouer ce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'avouer lui-même, par peur de faiblesse. Il releva les yeux et lui répondit d'un ton posé :

« - Il était inévitable que je te touche pour prendre le collier. Je n'avais juste pas prévu que ton odeur soit aussi tentante : ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. »

Contrairement à la réaction d'horreur attendue, elle le regarda sévèrement comme s'il venait de lui raconter une blague qui ne l'amusait pas et d'une voix neutre lui répondit :

« - Tu n'en serais pas capable.

- Tu crois ça ? demanda t il d'un ton de défi.

- Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer tu l'aurais fait la dernière fois que tu es venu. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais cru avoir fait un rêve très réaliste mais non, tu es déjà venu dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais.

- Tu délires ma pauvre Elena, la coupa t il.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! s'exclama t elle en levant la main pour lui intimer le silence. Tu es déjà venu, tu m'as déjà touché comme tu viens de le faire. Ne le nie pas, tu es peut être bon menteur mais je ne suis pas encore folle pour imaginer ça.

- Tu es sur ? demanda t il tout en sentant un léger sourire au coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête Damon, je veux seulement que tu me dises la vérité : pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi ce geste ? C'est si dur à dire ?

- Non. D'ailleurs je l'ai déjà fait.

- Et je ne te crois pas. J'ai confiance en toi et tu n'aurais pas essayé d'enlever la verveine de mon collier. Tu sais le pire ? C'est que je ne suis même pas en colère que tu te sois introduit chez moi en pleine nuit, non. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire mal. Ça je le sais parce que malgré ce que tu veux faire croire à tout le monde : tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu as un cœur et même si tu es transformé depuis des années, tu as encore une part d'humanité en toi. »

Son speech dit d'une traite, elle se tut en attendant sa réponse. Elle voulait une réponse, elle en avait besoin. Elle voulait entendre qu'elle n'était pas folle. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il créait tant de mystère autour de lui mais surtout pourquoi un nœud s'était formé au creux de son estomac depuis qu'elle avait vu qui était son visiteur nocturne et pourquoi il ne voulait pas disparaitre mais il garda le silence. Pour la première fois il avait l'air de ne pas jouer au plus malin et alors qu'elle cherchait son regard pour lui montrer qu'elle était bien décidé a obtenir ce qu'elle demandait, il l'évita.

Elle se leva alors du lit et vint se mettre debout face à lui. Hésitante, elle monta lentement sa main jusqu'au visage du vampire et le força à la regarder. Il se laissait faire et elle le savait car sinon, elle n'en aurait jamais eu la capacité physique.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Si celui de la jeune femme n'était qu'interrogateur, celui de Damon était traversé par une palette de sentiments et pour la première fois, Elena y assistait. Elle qui s'était attendu à voir de l'agacement, de la malice, de la méchanceté ou même de la colère faisait face à de la douleur, de la peine et – à son grand étonnement – de la tendresse. A cet instant toute trace de son habituelle confiance en lui avait disparu, elle le voyait faible. Elle le voyait vraiment et cela la troublait profondément. Elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle même qu'il n'était pas le masque de froideur et de cynisme qu'il exhibait à tout le monde mais qu'à l'inverse, il pouvait être attentionné et même dévoué. Pourtant affronter la réalité l'avait déstabilisée.

Soudain paniqué, Damon retira vivement la main d'Elena de son visage et lui tourna le dos honteux, mettant ainsi fin à ce bref mais intense contact. Il savait qu'il devrait déguerpir sur le champs, que tout cela était allé trop loin mais ses jambes refusaient toujours de lui obéir. Être près d'elle faisait ressortir une part de lui qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il n'assumait pas mais il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence. Son corps tout entier en demander encore. Il resta alors immobile, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Profitant de ce laps de temps d'immobilité, qu'elle savait surement brève, la jeune fille s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon avec la même lenteur. A l'instant même où ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule du brun, elle sentit son corps entier se raidir et craignit d'avoir mal agit mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle avait fait un geste qu'il ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle le fasse. Pendant une seconde, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il fut heureux et s'il avait pu il aurait ressenti un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

La voix d'Elena brisa le silence d'un simple : « Je suis désolé ». Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais l'oreille centenaire du garçon en percevait toute la mélodie. Ensorcelé par sa voix, il mit un certain temps à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'excusait mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il fit alors volte face : il ne pouvait pas lui laissé croire qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Ce geste inattendu prit Elena par surprise. Elle eut alors un mouvement de recul et relâcha l'épaule de Damon qui la regardait sévèrement. Malgré tout Elena était hypnotisée par ses yeux azur dont elle avait enfin réussi à capter l'attention. Il aurait pu la mordre sur le champs, elle n'aurait pas esquissé le moindre geste défensif : elle était sous son emprise et Damon s'en rendit compte. Il détourna alors son regard pour rompre le contact et être sûr qu'Elena écouterait bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire :

« - Ne t'excuse jamais quand tu es dans ton droit, surtout pas envers moi. Je pense plutôt que dans cette situation – si j'avais moins d'égo – ça serait à moi de le faire.

Damon...

Laiss moi finir, l'interrompit-il en reposant les yeux sur elle. De quoi t'excuse tu vraiment ? D'avoir blessé mon égo ? Laisse moi te dire que j'ai tué, menti, trahi et tout cela je l'ai même infligé à ma propre famille mais jamais je ne m'en suis excusé, pas seulement à cause de mon égo mais aussi parce que j'étais en accord avec moi même. Je ne suis désolé que des choses que je regrette.

Alors tu regrettes d'être venu... »

La réponse de la jeune fille le désarçonna car elle était à milles lieux de la réalité. Il était prêt à concéder qu'il regrettait de ne pas être là sur sa demande ou encore de l'avoir réveillé et de la priver ainsi d'un sommeil réparateur, mais c'était tout. Lui qui s'était souvent aperçu qu'il envier la place de son frère dans la vie d'Elena, comment pourrait-il regretter de se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle dans sa chambre ?

« - Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il pour éviter de répondre.

Ce n'était pas une question, fit elle remarquer, juste une déduction de tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je sais que tu as la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir agacer Stefan mais si tu regrette, je ne lui dirais rien de ta visite. Jamais.

JE n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur, c'est plutôt sur toi qu'on devrait... » il s'interrompit, l'air aux aguets.

Son ouïe affinée lui avait permis d'entendre un bruit qui avait échappé à l'oreille humaine d'Elena. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, le tenant prêt à attaquer ou disparaître suivant l'origine du bruit. Toute la situation échappait à Elena qui attendait toujours que son visiteur termine sa phrase. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de plus amples explications mais, plus rapide qu'elle, il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. La jeune fille soupira, se sentant complètement stupide dans cette position. Elle retira le doigt de Damon de sa bouche, ce qui attira l'attention de celui-ci. Comprenant qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit elle chuchota :

« - Quoi ?

Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison.

C'est normal, je ne vis pas seule tu sais...

Peut être mais ça pourrait être un intrus !

Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait y avoir un individu dangereux en plus de toi ?

Il faut dire que ta maison est un vrai moulin.

J'ai un plan alors : je sors en éclaireur. Comme ça si c'est Jenna ou Jeremy, je n'ai qu'à prétexter avoir soif.

Et si ce n'est pas eux ? Demanda le vampire retissant.

J'hurle et tu arrives en en moins d'une seconde !

Sérieusement...

Je suis sérieuse.

C'est idiot.

Pas plus que d'attendre que tout le monde soit tué dans sa chambre. » rétorqua-t-elle en prenant la direction de la porte.

Damon leva les yeux, dépité : décidément elle chercherais toujours à lui tenir tête mais lui aussi était obstiné et avant qu'elle ne tourne la poignée, il posa sa main sir la sienne l'empêchant d'agir.

« - Damon, gronda-t-elle, à quoi tu joues ?

J'ai entendu parler : c'était la voix de ta tante. Elle est à la cuisine et – au fait – elle va raler après vous demain parce que vous avez mis une brique de lait vide dans le réfrigérateur.

Oh mince, je ne risque pas de mourir alors ! S'exclama-t-elle sarcastique.

Malheureusement mais au moins tu n'as plus de raisons de me retenir avec toutes tes questions sinon tu devrais expliquer ma présence ici et dans tous les cas il sera surement question de mots en V embarrassant...

Dégage.

Avec plaisir » mentit-il mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée l'envie de partir était presque aussi forte que le besoin de rester.

Il s'apprêtait à disparaître aussi vivement qu'il était venu quand Elena attrapa sa main avec force et planta son regard dans le sien :

« -Attends. Une dernière chose : j'ai lu quelque part qu'il valait mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets mais dans ton cas je ne crois pas que ça soit un mal alors si jamais il te prenais l'envie de vouloir te confronter de nouveau à un sentiment de regret..., elle marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots et inconsciemment ses doigts entrelacèrent ceux de son visiteur, je... je garderais le secret sur cette « faiblesse ». Je... je pourrais peut être même t'aider, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en parlant si bas que seul un être comme Damon pouvait l'entendre.

Merci » murmura-t-il à son tour avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front d'Elena.

Le discours de la jeune fille l'avais assez engaillardi pour qu'il ose ce baiser mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Le temps seul faisait ou défaisait les choses. Lentement leurs doigts se séparèrent et au moment où leurs peaux ne s'effleurèrent plus, Elena voulut lever les yeux dans l'espoir d'obtenir un dernier regard mais tout ce qu'elle vit était sa chambre vide : Damon avait quitté les lieux. Résignée, elle alla fermer la fenêtre et éteignit la lumière avant que sa tante ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était réveillée. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, songeuse des derniers événements de la nuit : l'attitude du jeune homme mais aussi la sienne. Elle savait qu'elle avait agi, ressenti des choses qu'elle aurait dû réprouver mais elle ne s'en voulait pas car à cet instant, elle avait été en accord avec ses envies, avec elle même. L'élève apprenait vite. Et tandis qu'elle rêvassait, les bras de Morphée l'emportaient vers de tous autres rêves pourtant peupler par le même mystérieux être de la nuit.

* * *

La lune avait doucement cédé sa place à l'astre solaire, redonnant peu à peu des couleurs aux quartiers de Mystic Fall. L'aurore se levait à peine et tandis que la quasi totalité de la ville profitait de quelques minutes supplémentaires de sommeil, une silhouette s'échappa à une vitesse inhumaine de l'une des plus hautes fenêtre d'une maison, la laissant par la même occasion complétement ouverte. La douce brise du matin en profita alors pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la demeure. Délicatement elle vint chatouiller le visage et les bras nus de la jeune fille encore assoupie. A son tour le soleil envoya ses rayons filtrer par la fenêtre et caresser la peau de la dormeuse. Ensemble, les éléments parvinrent à leur fin. Paresseusement, elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil à son réveil : il était bien trop tôt à son goût ! Elle allait retourner se cacher sous la couette finir sa nuit quand la fenêtre restée ouverte attira son attention. Encore à moitié endormie Elena se leva et alla regarder pas la fenêtre mais bien entendu elle ne vit rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Elle referma les carreaux et s'en détourna, prêtre à regagner la chaleur de son lit quand elle l'aperçue, coincée dans le cadran du miroir qui surplombé sa commode : une feuille pliée sur laquelle son nom était écrit. Elle s'avança jusqu'au meuble, attrapa le bout de papier et le déplia. A l'intérieur, un court message rédigé d'une écriture élégante :

« Nous avions un accord et je l'ai rompu. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi : je n'ai pas regretté un instant de t'avoir pour moi seul cette nuit. J'ai encore dû travail pour connaître ce sentiment mais je ne perds pas espoir : tu es la seule personne capable de faire ressortir mon humanité alors avec ton aide... »

Le message n'était pas signé mais l'auteur était évident. Tout cela était mal envers Stefan, Elena le savait mais elle ne put réprimer le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres parce qu'après tout : elle ne regrettait rien.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouvel OS vous aura plus. Je l'ai écrit après avoir cherché une fic sur ce couple mais n'avoir rien trouvé qui me plaise. Je ne me prends pas pour une grande auteure mais je pense - et espère - avoir collé au plus près de la personnalité des personnages. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'avais pas trouvé cette histoire nulle/trop niaise/agaçante... et que c'est avec plaisir que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me donner votre avis. A bientôt. Xoxo.


End file.
